She's Got the Petrova Fire
by lilsis321
Summary: *Rosalie Gilbert is picked up on the side of the road by a mysterious man days before her parents drive off of Wickery Bridge. Days before the Gilbert Children are turned into the Gilbert Orphans. Days before painful blackouts started, that seem to bring Rosalie to a land... of the dead.* OC/Salvatores/Mikaelsons
1. Chapter 1

**~She's Got the Petrova Fire~**

Chapter 1: Broken down

"_Mystery is both __inexplicably dangerous__, and __undeniably beautiful__."_

-Unknown

My Keds sloshed through the mud that had built up along the side of the road. The very same road that I was forced to pull off of when my car broke down. The same road that I am cursing for being so darn long.

I blew air out of my mouth in frustration just as I sucked it back in excitedly when I saw headlights coming towards me. I began flailing my arms around in hopes of capturing the drivers attention, when I realized how dangerous this was.

It's pouring.

It's dark out.

And I'm all alone.

My eyes widened when, even though my waves had been cut short, the car neared my spot and slowed next to me. So instead of waiting to get kidnapped, I turned on my heel and pulled my hood tighter around my face when I started to power-walk away.

Unfortunately, all the man had to do was go a tad faster in his car until he would be cruising next to me, which he did.

I started increasing my pace until I was jogging and practically running. Before I got to fast, though, the car's window was rolled down, revealing an incredibly handsome man.

"Need some help?"

"Uhhh." I kept my hood covering my face. "No, no. I'm okay." Although I'm sure that he couldn't hear me over the noise of the rain with the added fact that I wasn't even facing him, but he said;

"You sure? It looks nasty out there. I'll just take you to your car-"

"Nope! No." I faced him. "I'm fine, really." I spoke loudly, trying to make sure that he heard the assertiveness that I prayed was portrayed in my tone.

"Katherine?" That caught me off guard. Katherine? I might have been mistaken for Elena, my twin sister, but i've never been told I look like someone named Katherine.

"Huh?"

"Katherine..."

"Uh. My name is Rosalie..." Now we were both stopped and I was leaning on the bottom of the windowsill.

"Katherine get in the damn car." His tone changed from kind Mr. Good Sumerian to Mr Push E Growling! Talk about mood-swings.

"Yeah, not happening."

Mysterious mood swings man seemed to listen to something for a moment before his eyebrows squished together.

"Is... is your heart beating?"

Where the heck did this kid from? He's a loon! Instead of replying to his odd question I gave him look and got back to my hike away from him.

"Hey! Hey, wait. Sorry- You look a lot like someone I know."

"It's fine- I'm fine." I put my hand up so hopefully he would get the point.

"Just let me give you a ride- you'll get a cold if you keep walking out there in this weather."

"Look; my car is just a mile that way." I pointed in the direction in which I had been walking away from, so I could get to the closest town. From there I would have to get a phone so I could call my dad. "I'm cool with just walking."

"Stop being difficult, just get in the stupid car. I'll just drive you to your car, then."

It was obvious that he wasn't going to give up, and I really did not want to get sick.

"Just to my car." I clarified with a pointed look as I reached for the door handle.

"Just to your car." He repeated.

I was about to get in, but I noticed my shoes. I had two choices; keep them on and get a possibly very nice person's car all dirty, or take them off like a good wholesome Gilbert girl should.

"One second." I kneeled as unlaced them.

"It's fine, the water is already in here anywa-"

"I'm done." I held the once smooth and shiny Keds by their heels and opened the car door.

I released a sigh of content as I felt the burst of warm that carresed me when the heaters did their work.

"Thanks." I sat rigidly and stared out the window.

"No problem." He flashed me a smirk that I'm sure had all the ladies falling for; I know I certainly was.

I was quiet as I assessed myself. The sweatshirt that I was wearing over my sports bra and small shorts was soaked, only making me colder. I started to pull it off when I realized that I was in the car with a suspected creeper. So let it fall back down and I shivered.

"You can check in the back for a blanket or something." I perked up. That would be solve many problems.

I twisted in my seat and got on my knees. I rummaged around a little until I found a towel. Oh well, it'll have to do.

I pulled it on top of me and snuggled up to it. I ignored the fact that his eyes had been looking at my rear end when I was bent over.

"So, Rosalie..." The Creeper tried to make conversation.

"How do you know my name?" I snapped.

"Woah there. You told me like, not even five minutes ago."

"Oh. Ehum. Right... sorry." A steady, stiff silence passed between us before he started to speak again.

"My name's Damon, by the way. Is this your car?" It was pulled off the side of the road where I had left it.

"Yeah, that's it." I made a move to open the door, but he stopped me.

"Hang on. I'll check it out and see what's wrong. Maybe I can fix it... unless you are some super hot grease girl or something...?" My cheeks flamed and he looked at me expectedly.

I cleared my throat. "No. I don't know anything about cars. That's probably what got me in this situation." I chuckled without humor.

"Alright... do you have your keys?"

"Yeah..." I hesitantly handed them over to him and he ran out of the car, and my eyes followed his form as he jogged over to mine.

He sat in the front seat for a little before running out again and opening the hood. This process was repeated a couple of times before he came back over.

He plopped back into his car, all muddy and wet.

"So..."

"It's not starting."

I groaned. "Um, okay. Would you mind driving me back to Mystic Falls?"

"Sure." He started driving again and the awkward silence returned.

I could see him making an attempt to make conversation, but I shut him down every time. Damon turned the radio on and I cracked. He _obviously_ meant me no harm.

"I'm sorry. That I'm not talking I mean. I just- thought, you know- that you were a rapist or something."

My eyes widened and I shut my mouth. Whoops. I really hope that I didn't offend him. It was suck if he got mad and threw me out the car, and I would have to walk home. The idea sounded much less appealing now than it did before I got into his warm car.

But Damon only laughed and the silence dispersed.

"No worries. I don't need to force someone to get into bed with me."

"Oh, is that right?" I cracked a smile at his cockiness. "Well you may want to work on your approach tactics. Creepily picking someone off the side of the road may not be best." I chuckled.

"Hey! I was just trying to help a girl out. I mean; I don't just pick any hitch-hiker up, you know."

"Of course not." A smile crept onto my face. I guess I was wrong about this one.

**S~H~E~S~G~O~T~T~H~E~P~E~T~R~O~V~A~F~I~R~E**

"Okay, _cheerleader_, where do I go from here?" He mocked my hobby as we passed the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign.

"The Mystic Grille, just past this building."

"This one?"

"No, Damon, not the one with the 'Mystic Grille' sign. Gosh." I laughed, and he pulled into a spot.

I sobered up. "I can take it from here. Thanks again for the ride, and don't forget to call me sometime."

He nodded, and I continued. "But not romantically or anything, because-"

"You have a boyfriend. Message received." Damon smirked at me.

"Right." I breathed out. "Bye then, Damon. Until next time."

"Bye, Rose. See you soon." And with one last wink, I was watching his car pull out of the parking spot and drive away.

The rain had eased up to the point of drizzling.

Damon had told me a little bit about himself, and I explained why I had been stranded out in the middle of nowhere with no phone.

My parents had taken my phone for getting a D on a Calculus test that I said would be _so_ easy, that they should _totally_ let me go to a party with Tyler the night before, instead of studying. Heh. I had actually been on my way back from a tumbling class that I drove myself to on tuesdays, when my car decided to stop working.

Thoughts of our short time together clouded my head as I meandered to the bar.

"Vicki?" I asked to the brunette waitress who passed by.

"Hey, Rose. What are ya' doing here?"

"Just got back from my tumbling class." Her eyes briefly looked over my body, and she smiled. It was then that I remembered taht all I was wearing were my tumbling clothes.

"I can see that much. Want something to drink?"

"Naw, I'm fine. Do you know where Matt is? I need to talk to him."

"Sure, he's over there." Vicki pointed me over to where Matt was serving a family. I sighed in relief.

"Thanks Vick." I went over to him, catching him just as he turned away from the table.

I wrapped my arms around him and my head hit his chest.

"Rose? Hey, what's up? Wait- why are you all wet?"

I pulled away.

"The stupid car stopped working about a quarter of the way here on the way back from tumbling, so I decided to walk back, I thought that maybe I could call someone or something." I ran a hand through my hair. "And there was this guy- he started driving up next to me... and I freaked out. But it was so cold, Matty, and I was wet and tired and- I don't know, I just got in the car with him." Tears began to build in my eyes.

"Rose- what did he do to you? Are you okay?" His warm blue eyes bore into mine, and they began to turn angry.

"No, no! I'm fine. He didn't- he didn't touch me. But..."

"But what?"

"But what if it _had_ been a raging-psychopath-rapist-killer-person?! And I had just gotten in the car with him-and-and-"

"Hey, it's okay. _You're_ okay."

I started to cry into his chest just like I did when I was younger.

"Hey, hey. Look at me."

I tilted my head up and sniffled.

"You're going to be okay. I'm going to get Tyler to take you home, okay?"

"Tyler's here?"

"Yeah, he's over there. Listen, get him to take you straight home, alright?" But I was already on my way over to my boyfriends table, shaking.

He was with his mother, and they both looked up when I got closer.

"Hey, Rose." My boyfriend smile at me, but it faded when he saw my drenched body and teary face.

He slid out of the booth and held me close to him.

I nuzzled into his neck, and squeezed him to me.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you about it later, alright? Can you- can you take me home?"

"Sure, Yeah. Um," He turned to his mother who had pride in her eyes when she looked at us together, "Is it okay if I ta-"

"Go ahead. I don't mind. Take your _beautiful_ girlfriend home." She smiled contently when he smiled quickly and lead me out of the building, and to his car.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, or any of it's characters or plot. I only own my OC's.**

_**AN: Well, there you go :D Hope you guys liked it! R & R! Keep in mind that I do have another 'Elena's Twin' Story, so I might be pulling things from that... Just saying. I would also like to know **wether or not you think that I should keep my chapters in the normal left justified format, or go to the centered one.**I have seen a couple of stories with the centered own and I like it, but I figured I would as the readers XD. You can tell me in a review, or PM, it's up to you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**~She's got the Petrova Fire~**

Chapter 2: Water

_"All good is hard. All evil is easy. Dying, cheating, losing, and mediocrity are easy. Stay away from easy."_

-Scott Alexander

"Hey! I've been waiting for your call!"

"_Do you want to grab some lunch? We could do it in... 10 minutes?"_

"Sure! Lemme get my man to drive me. At the Grille?"

"_Naw, how about we go to one outside of your little town." I heard chuckling from his end. _

"Hey! This town is awesome." I protested defensively, although I had a smile on my face, and walked down the halls of the Lockwood mansion to where Tyler was.

"_Oh, don't get your panties in a twist. Just meet me at the Rocket Show Cafe on Melville Drive."_

"Sure, sure."

"_Alright, see you then."_

I hung up and put my phone down, looking at Tyler who was engrossed in a video game.

"Hey Ty, can you take me to a Cafe in the next town over?"

"Huh?" He said without glancing up, and I giggled at his addiction to the game.

"Can _you,_" Pause. "Take _me_,"Pause. "To a cafe."

He finally paused his game and looked across the couch at me.

"But- I'm about to level up. Why do you need to go there?"

"I'm going to meet with the guy who picked me up yesterday when my car broke down." For some reason I didn't say what my saviour's name was, but I figured it wasn't really that important.

"Oh, That guy. Can you call-"

"No I will not call Matt and make him take me."

"I wasn't going to say that." Tyler replied stubbornly.

I gave him a look, getting slightly angry.

"I will not call Elena either. She is busy enough... _Tyler_..." I whined.

"Alright, alright! I'll call my mom and she can drive you. Why do you even need to go? We already ate!" I sighed.

"That's not the point- you know what? I'll just call him and ask him to pick me up here..."

"See! Problem solved!" He looked triumphant and he started playing his game again, so I continued. "And on our way we might just have hot-steamy make-out session in the back of his car."

"Wha-what?"

"You heard me." I climbed into his lap and straddled him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "But we don't want to have to do that, do we?" I breathed onto his lips as I spoke softly, and he shook his head quickly. I smiled like the cheshire cat, and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"Great!" I hopped off the couch and he groaned.

"You are _evil_."

"How?" I said innocently, looking back at him from the doorway. "You're only fulfilling your boyfriend-ly duties." Smirking, I went outside and leaned against his car.

He came out a minute later with the keys around his index finger and I grinned.

When we were both seated and he had started the car, I took one of Tyler's hands and pressed it to my mouth, kissing it softly.

"Thank-you, Ty."

"Seeing you looking at me like that makes this worth it, believe me."

And I just smile as he holds my hand the whole way there.

**S~H~E~S~G~O~T~T~H~E~P~E~T~R~O~V~A~F~I~R~E**

"Hey!" I sit down across from Damon Salvatore. He smiles at me, but his gaze shifts to Tyler, who is standing next to him, obviously sizing him up.

"Tyler." He stuck his hand out for Damon to shake, which he did in the most hesitant and distasteful looking way possible. I held in a laugh, and turned to Tyler.

"Thanks, Ty. We should be done in an hour or so, right?" I glance at Damon who gives me a slight nod.

"Alright. I'll hang around town, just call me if you need something." My parents had given me back my phone after everything, feeling terrible, of course.

"Okay, bye." And just as I was going to get seated with Damon, Tyler pulled me in for a kiss that lasted longer than it needed to. I rolled my eyes at his 'claim' of me.

He held me to him, and I could see his internal debate through his eyes; stay or go?

"Oh, would you stop worrying!" I kissed him swiftly on the lips and gave him a light shove. "Go!"

When Tyler finally left us alone, I began our conversation with an apology.

"Sorry about that, Tyler is very... protective."

"No worries, a girl like you needs protecting. Especially from evil-rapist-psychopath people like me." His smirk grew. "And I'm going out on a hunch here and saying that 'Tyler' is The Boyfriend, right?"

"No shit, Sherlock." I snickered.

Damon put his arms up in defense and remarked, "Well how was I supposed to know for sure? For all I've been told, that could have been your brother!"

"Ew! What the heck!" I pretended to vomit. "No, no! My brother is much scrawnier then that!"

"Yeah... my brother is weaker than me, too. Or at least that was how it was the last time I saw him."

I quirked my head to the side.

"You have a brother?" A flash of vulnerability shines through his eyes before it is replaced by his previous scheming gleam.

"Yep. We aren't really in touch, though."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I thought for a moment. "I can't imagine my life without my siblings. They are pretty much my everything."

"That's how I used to feel. But, people are terrible." His last nonchalant comment got me staring at him blankly.

"People aren't terrible." I murmur. "People are beautiful little packages of happiness." A smile blossomed onto my face.

"That's quite a positive outlook on life." He joked.

"That's how I plan on keeping it."

**S~H~E~S~G~O~T~T~H~E~P~E~T~R~O~V~A~F~I~R~E**

"Damon and I are going to hang out." I called out to my boyfriend as I went to put on some shoes.

"You guys have been hanging out a lot." Tyler replies, narrowing his eyes, following me. "Go to the Grille with Elena, or something." Even though he was right, Damon and I _had_ been hanging out pretty much anytime that I wasn't either at school or with Tyler, doesn't mean he can all jealous, possessive, monster on me.

"She's out with Matt." I turned to him, exasperated, and about to explain to him just what was going on, a ping on my phone told me that Damon had something happen that he needed to deal with. A slight drop to my stomach made my eyes hesitate on the screen before I texted a 'No worries' back to him.

"Change of plans. Want to play a round of Fifa?" I looked up from my phone to Tyler's face, who looked awfully smug, and through my phone onto the couch.

"He canceled?"

"Yes, _he canceled_. Do you want to play or not?" I turned the game on, annoyed.

"Of course I want to play video games with my sexy-ass girlfriend." He smirked and sat down close to me on the couch. As we picked the players, Tyler lifted me and placed me on his lap, leaned back on the couch, and pulled my attempting-to-focus body down with him.

Said focus was tested when we began playing, and I was going to score a goal, and he began kissing my neck very passionately.

"Tyler!" It was supposed to be loud and assertive, meant to put him in his place. It came out more like a whiny moan. He laughed against my skin, breath tickling my neck. Instead of berating him again, I smiled and giggled.

"You're coming to that party tonight, right?"

The happiness oozed out of my face, and was replaced by light frustration.

"No, I don't think so. My parents are still upset about that D in Calculus. I don't think Elena is going either."

"That sucks."

"I know." I frowned, but a plan started to formulate in my mind.

**S~H~E~S~G~O~T~T~H~E~P~E~T~R~O~V~A~F~I~R~E**

I closed the door of my twins room behind me after I walked in. She looked up from her phone, which she was focused on, laying on her bed.

"Oh, hey." I opened my mouth, and we both said the exact same thing. "We need to talk." I stared at her, but continued, and ironically; she did as well.

"I really want to go to that party tonight." A smile burst onto my face when, once again, we spoke at the same exact same time.

"Good," I started. "Because I have a plan."

**S~H~E~S~G~O~T~T~H~E~P~E~T~R~O~V~A~F~I~R~E**

"Goodnight Mom, Goodnight Dad."

"'Night Rosy. Sweet dreams." I smiled at my parents before heading upstairs, where Elena was already 'sleeping'.

"G'night Jer." I said as I poked my head in his room, and I received a muffled 'night' as I shuffled down the hall.

I showered, blow dried my hair, and folded some jeans and a T-shirt, tucking them under my bed. Then I tucked myself in, careful not to completely ruin my hair.

Now I just have to wait.

I groaned at the clock. Why can't this 9 turn into an 11 faster?

Finally, around ten, I heard my dad come in and check in on me, presumably right before he goes to bed.

**S~H~E~S~G~O~T~T~H~E~P~E~T~R~O~V~A~F~I~R~E**

The 11:00 on the clock next to me danced happily as my insides did. I slipped into my clothes, and quietly brushed through my curly hair, and cracked the window. the cold night air rushed in, and I looked down to the front lawn. My twin was waiting below. I climbed down the tree and softly landed.

I shared a smile with Elena and we set off into the night.

I was afraid that we were lost until Elena saw some lights in the distance. "Look." She beamed back at me. "You ready?" A nod from me set us off to go and join our friends. Just before we were separated, Elena left with one last comment: "I hope Tyler enjoys his surprise." And we shared the same hope; I hadn't told my boyfriend that I could actually make it to the party, in hopes of surprising him.

"Have you seen Tyler?" I asked one of my classmates.

"Yeah man, he's by the keg."

With a broad smile, I weaved through the sweaty bodies to see him. Which then caused me to stop dead in my tracks.

"T-Tyler?" I took a step back. Tyler and Vicki. Vicki and Tyler. Tyler had his mouth all over hers, and his hands groping her butt.

"TYLER?!" I yelled, in part shock, part anger. "_WHAT_. THE. HELL?!"

"Rose-"

"Don't- Don't. Don't you 'Rose' me. You- you're an asshole. We're done. I hope you have fun with her." I spat out.

I didn't even wait for either of them to reply. I didn't need an explanation for what I saw. I didn't even go and find my sister.

I just pulled out my phone, tears beginning to stream down my face.

"_Yellow_?"

"D-Damon?"

_"Hey Rose. Wait- are you crying?_" I tried to contain my sniffle, but I'm pretty sure that he heard it anyway.

"C-can you pick m-me up? I'm on the road that you found me on before, but I'm a little ways out from the town."

_"Alright, I'm on my way."_

**S~H~E~S~G~O~T~T~H~E~P~E~T~R~O~V~A~F~I~R~E**

I had been waiting for Damon when I began to walk in the direction of Mystic falls (hopefully the way that he was coming from), when I saw another form in the distance.

When I got closer, I saw who it was.

"Elena?" My twin swiftly turned around and faced me.

"Rose? Hey!"

"Hey, why aren't you at the party?" I know that I had my reasons, but why isn't my sister enjoying the party that we worked so hard to get to?

"Matt... Uh- why aren't you at the party?" She paused, and I urged her to go on with her explanation with a comment, and a chuckle; "I'm going to need a little more than that, Lena." I ignored her question for now, seeing as my sister needed to vent.

Elena sighed, "I don't know. I feel like he just has his- our- whole life planned out, with kids and a home and-"

"That's too much for you?" I finished.

"Exactly... I love him and all, but I'm starting to think it's not in... _that_ way." As upset as the 'Matt's friend' side of me was about her lack of feelings for him, the 'Elena's sister' side of me understood.

I grunted, and headlights appeared in the road. The problem was; I knew they weren't Damon's headlights.

"Elena, did you call someone to pick you up?"

"Oh- um. Yeah, I called mom and dad." She replied sheepishly.

"What!?"

"I'm sorry, I figured you were still at the party and-"

"We're going to be in so much trouble!" I was going to run back to the party or something, but the gig was up; my parents had pulled up beside us.

"Uh- Hi there, mom. Dad." I grinned ashamedly, and hopped into the car with Elena when I felt their looks of disappointment.

"You two are in big trouble. Grounded for the rest of the month. Which means no texting past six, no tumbling, no cheering. And _no_ boyfriends." Given any other circumstances, I would have argued and grumbled at not seeing Tyler for the rest of the month, but considering I just caught the sleazy rat all over another girl; I wasn't that bothered by it.

We drove in a quiet silence, and I texted Damon, knowing that my phone was probably going to be taken as soon as we got home.

Rosalie-Damon: Don't need a ride anymore, parents came and got me. Sorry about the false alarm.

Damon-Rosalie: No worries. You okay?

Rosalie-Damon: Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks anyway ;P.

"Rose, you never told me; why weren't you still at the party?" My twin seemed to have come to the epiphany that that I had never answered her question, and broke the silence of the car.

"Oh." I knew that my parents were listening in, but I continued it anyway, after clearing my throat. "That's because I found Tyler sticking his tongue down Vicki Donovon's throat." I spat.

"What?!" My family chorused.

"I'm going to have to have a talk with Mr. Lockwood. He thinks he can just go cheating on my little girl? He surely isn't going to find anyone better than you, sweetie. You can sleep soundly knowing that. Little Ba-" I felt the bumps of the wood blocks that made up Wickery Bridge pass beneath us, and was smiling at my dad's fatherly anger, when something jumped in front of the car. My father swerved, and we fell into the dark water.

Water started to pour into the car, and I began to panic. We were all banging on the doors, trying to get one open. It was no use; none of them were budging. Adrenaline pumped through my veins, and I unbuckled my seat belt, and scrambled over to my sister.

The water was up to our necks now, and I hugged my sister, we both stared at our parents when there was finally no more air in the car.

I kept my eyes open and stared at my sister, who was struggling, as I was.

I saw her lids droop closed, and I shook her. Then I made the mistake of screaming, only instead of a high-pitched cry, all of the air that was in my mouth became another bubble in the water.

My vision started to blur and I felt Elena's desperate hold on me loosen, and I felt a different pair of hands on me. I tried as hard as I could, and I got one last glimpse of my father before it all went black.

* * *

**AN: Hey! Do you guys want me to send you PMs to thank-you for your reviews? It's up to you guys, but until I decide, I'll just thank y'all on here :) So, with out further ado; thank-you RainbowShelby and LeahLikesTea for your reviews! Thanks also to those of you who followed or favorited. **  
**Also, I changes the pairings a tad, because I also want to mix up the feelings of some other characters... He he. There will be a poll on my profile for who should be the end-game of the story (although it will continue with the episodes). I am leaning towards Damon but I'm willing to see who you guys think it should be. Also, anything else that you want to see or people that she should get into relationships (whether friendship or romantic) with! Thanks again.**

**Reviews are love!**

**-Lilsis321**


End file.
